Coming Home
by BuildMeUpButtercup-x
Summary: One Shot. just a little reunion scene that i thought of. R&R please. Skate. some Suliet.


**Watched Cold heart and got inspired, even though this is nothing like it lol, but damn, JH is such a turn on lol  
disclaimer: don't own lost**

--

The door slammed shut, their feet stumbling over each others. Neither paying attention to what was around them.

He ran his fingers through her hair as his mouth seduced hers, his tongue teasingly sliding inside causing her to moan. His heartbeat had increased by the ten fold in the past couple of minutes.

Sawyer's hands slid down the sides of her body and hooked onto the bottom of her t shirt. Pulling it over her head broke the kiss but it didn't bother them as his mouth left a fiery trail on her neck.

Kate moaned, her eyes flickering shut. The fire that he could start inside of her made her weak in the knees. She managed to pull off his shirt and throw it on the floor before her legs gave way.

She fell back onto the bed, quickly followed by Sawyer. His mouth worked its way down her stomach until he came to the waistband of her denims, unzipping them then teasingly pulling them down; he let his mouth suck and lick its way around her belly button.

Sawyer crawled back up her body and kissed her softly all over her face. Her fingers went quickly to his jeans and discarded them just like he had done to hers only moments before.

Kate leaned up on her elbows and smirked, he'd neglected to wear boxers. Sawyer smirked back at her, his mouth crushing onto hers, assaulting her senses. She arched into him giving him easy access to remove her panties.

His left hand slid down and pulled her thigh, encouraging her to wrap her legs around his waist. His other hand busy palming her breast, giving him the advantage over her.

Her legs wrapped around his waist as he slid into her. Her breath caught in her throat, she almost forgot to breathe until he pulled out of her and slid back in only deeper.

Kate's fingers clenched into his shoulders at the end of every thrust, her breathing was shot; all she could do was moan. Sawyer grinded his teeth together, he didn't want this to be over too soon.

The thrusts were long and deep, building the pleasure up slowly and she met his thrusts with her own. Feeling the familiar signs, the sweat on her skin and the clenching of her muscles, he grit his teeth and kept thrusting through her orgasm.

Kate ran her fingers through her hair and bit her lip; she couldn't believe that he was building the tension within her again. She turned her head by a fraction and her mouth was caught in a fiery kiss.

Sawyer's hands grabbed onto her hips and he sped up his thrusts. Her moaning had gotten louder to the point where at the end of every thrust she'd scream. One more powerful thrust and he released into her.

Slumping on top of her body, he grinned lazily. All that was heard in the room was panting, he kissed her neck lightly then bit onto her ear. Sawyer smiled and began to whisper in her ear.

Whispering, over and over again, many voices running continuously as one... it was impossible to differentiate one from the lot but that didn't matter. It grew louder and louder until he forced his eyes open.

Sawyer sat up in bed and looked around, those damn whispers were happening again. His heart was beating furiously, still overwhelmed; he couldn't tell if it was from the voices or from the dream.

Damn, another dream involving _her_.

Continuously over the past three years he'd have dreams, recently they'd been recurring more and more frequent and it hurt. He had to live with the fact that he'd jumped and that was the last time he had seen her.

He ran his hand over his face and sighed. The clock flashed as the time changed, it was 03:15. He was far too awake to get back to sleep so he climbed out of the bed and pulled on his jeans.

Opening up the cupboard he pulled out a glass and filled it with whiskey, downing the contents quickly and pouring himself another. They all thought that the people from the helicopter had perished once the freighter had exploded, but they knew differently now.

Mourning for the people who they thought were dead brought sadness amongst the remaining few on the island but almost a year to the day of when rescue was meant to take place, the bug eyed bastard shown up from out of nowhere.

His deceptive smile and calmness brought along files, files of the people who had made it back to civilisation. The oceanic six were viewed as heroes to the public, but to them they made them sick to their stomachs.

Surely they'd have found some way to come back and rescue them too wouldn't they? They'd heard all about how there was nine then three _somehow_ died, every time they looked at the lie; resentment grew.

There weren't many people left on the island, only a few and they grew to trust and depend on each other as they had too or they'd die. Every year that marked the date of their failed rescue Ben would send them more information.

Sawyer looked through the file in front of him and glared at it, photos, of her and of _him_. He'd expected it to happen, he wasn't there to provide a distraction but he was surprised that it took them long enough to flaunt a ring.

The floorboards creaked behind him loudly; he spun around then relaxed as Juliet walked over to him slowly. She looked down at the file and pushed back her own feelings "Thought I heard someone"

He nodded and poured another drink, downing it straight away and pouring another, only this time he handed the glass to her. Juliet took the glass and sipped slowly, she'd been getting used to the three am drinks and heavy feelings.

Over the past three years she had gotten closer to Sawyer and thought of him as her friend, she knew that under the sarcasm and wall of ignorance was a sweet guy who, even if he denied it was hurt.

"It's over now... she left him"

Sawyer knew that, he felt sick upon seeing the photos for the first time but he made sure to read every word carefully to see what was happening. Not like he cared though, it was only a matter of time.

Trying to act casual he shrugged his shoulders and flipped through some of the photos "None of my concern what she does"

Her cool eyes turned emotional and she pushed the glass back over to him "You do care about what she does James, I know you" he shot her a glare; he hated the fact that he let her get close; she could read him like a book.

She smiled lightly knowing that she had gotten to him, she leaned over and closed the file, pushing it to the side of the table. Her hands slid upon the wooden surface and went on top of his.

"Why are you looking at this again, if it pains you that much you shoul..."

He pulled out of her grasp and stood up pacing around the room "Shut up" he frowned, it was like he was into self harming, always looking at the files, pained by the fact that she's alive and playing happy families thousands of miles away.

It was addictive, he'd read the extracts and take in every detail from the photos trying to remember the way her skin felt and her unique scent that smelled amazing when she was lying in his arms.

He shook his head and shot her another glare. She stood up and crossed the space between them quickly, her hand framing his face softly. He rarely allowed himself to take comfort in her, but she always made him feel peaceful.

He closed his eyes and leaned into her hand "James, get some rest... we've got to travel tomorrow remember"

All he could do was nod, he didn't want to open his eyes as he wasn't sure if he'd let himself cry of if he'd take her there in the kitchen. Only once in a while they'd seek comfort in each other.

It was never impersonal, it was like they'd connect and be at peace but they never let their emotions take over anything. It was strictly for comfort, never for love.

"I'll see you in the morning"

She leaned up and kissed his cheek softly before walking down the hall and going into her bedroom. Sawyer sighed and ran his hands over his hair; he didn't know why these dreams were happening.

At first he tried to block out any memories concerning her but then he gave into them, he wasn't willing not to think about her, even if he went into a bout of depression and longing.

He never showed his feelings to anyone other than Juliet, only for the fact that she understood what he was going through. Over the past week or two they'd been happening a lot more and a hell of a lot more intense.

It was like they were actually happening now; he could practically taste her and feel her skin on his. When he woke up he done anything he could to get them away.

Putting the glass into the sink, he walked back to his bedroom and laid on top of the bed. It was this bed where they had slept in each other's arms for the last time and where they'd had their last fight.

He could have chose to take another house or another bed, but being here always made him remember her. No matter how much he hated to think about her or how it pained him that she wasn't here, he couldn't sleep in another bed; it was like he needed it.

Shortly after lying back down he fell asleep.

--

Juliet pulled back her hair and tied it with a bobble, today they were going to meet with Richard. He was the mediator between island life and the outside world and he wouldn't tell anyone his secrets.

He was the one you had to get the food and gun supply from, he liked her; so he was willing to give them a lending hand. The rest of the others weren't too keen on sharing resources with the people who had killed some of their own.

There were other dangers out in the jungle; it was still as dangerous as when Ben was in command, so they didn't want to take any chances. She checked the magazine and slipped it back into the butt of the gun.

She put the gun in the back of her cords and walked down to Sawyers room, she hadn't heard him since she woke up. Pushing open the door she saw him asleep on the bed, the covers clenched in his fist.

She smiled sadly, she'd read his file and knew about his life... he was still that little boy, deep down inside he hadn't had the chance to grow up. She hated the thought of wakening him up but she had too.

Her hand slid onto his shoulder and shook him lightly "Sawyer?" he frowned in his sleep and murmured something. She pushed his shoulder a bit harder which woke him up.

He frowned at her "What?!" she smiled down at him "We have to get going James"

He blinked a few times then looked over at the clock, it was 11:40. He rolled off of the bed and went into the bathroom; he never usually slept that late. Even all those other times he'd been up at three, he'd always woken early.

Splashing water on his face woke him up fully and he pulled on a shirt before grabbing his shotgun and slinging it over his shoulder. Within minutes they were leaving the house.

He pulled out a mango and took a bite; he hated treks into the jungle on an empty stomach; so at least eating something like that helped him. He looked around at the half destroyed buildings of _new otherton_ and sighed.

That day was a constant reminder, the beach wasn't any safer than here but at least the houses were some form of protection. He saw Jin come out of one of the houses and sit on the porch.

He raised his hand and waved to him, the Korean was like a brother to him now. In some strange way the survivors here had become a strange sort of family, they banded together and that's how they dealed with things.

Juliet had shown him how to leave as little a track as possible and how to be relatively quiet, so all that was heard was the rustling of leaves and the occasional crunch beneath their feet.

They never spoke on these trips; they stayed silent and thought over anything they wanted to. They had covered a good distance, if they were lucky they'd reach the others campsite within the next couple of hours.

Juliet took a drink of water from the canteen then paused, she frowned, she heard something; putting the canteen into her backpack she signalled Sawyer and pulled out her gun.

Sawyer slid the shotgun from his shoulder and pointed in the direction that the noise came from, they circled around the small clearing and cocked their guns, they could hear footsteps and murmurs.

He shot a worried glance to her and slid his finger across the trigger, ready to fire. She done the same then they waited.

They were ready to pull the trigger but luckily they stopped, standing in front of them were the damn Oceanic Six. He still didn't lower the gun because he wasn't chancing it in case they weren't actually there.

Sayid raised his hands, walking towards them calmly "lower the guns" Sawyer shot a glance at Juliet and shook his head, she still had her gun trained on them. "Lower the guns... please"

Kate stood to the back of the group, her hands shielding Aaron's face; he had his arms wrapped around her neck and his legs around her waist. She couldn't believe that he was the first person she'd seen since being back.

It was too much for her, she couldn't form a sentence. She had spent the last three years sick to her stomach not knowing whether or not he had survived the drop from the helicopter, she didn't want to believe that he hadn't made it but there wasn't much hope.

They reluctantly lowered the guns, still weary of the group in front of them. Hurley smiled and shuffled over to Sawyer "Dude, you're alive!" he threw his arms around him and picked him up.

Sawyer chuckled, his hands patting the big guys back. He missed Hurley, they shared a friendship way back when and he always seemed to make him smile "Hey Hugo"

Sayid nodded at Juliet and shook hands with Sawyer. The two women stayed still, holding on to the kids tightly still afraid to move. Juliet licked her bottom lip and cast a glance at Jack.

He was looking much better since those photos they had received, more colour in his face and that damn beard had been shaven off. The signs of withdrawal were still there but it looked like he was coping.

It pained her to read about his downward spiral, knowing the type of guy that he was he'd self destruct rather than burning out.

Sawyer looked over to Kate; those dreams were a sign, a big sign... so why didn't he connect the dots? He didn't know whether or not to greet her; she kissed the top of Aarons head then gave him a small smile.

He reluctantly smiled back then looked back at Sayid as he addressed them "Why are you wandering in the Jungle?" Sayid looked between the both of them; he was sceptical as to why they'd come across them.

Sawyer smiled but he ignored the questioned "Why are y'all here, huh?" he looked around the group and drew his eyes closer as he evaluated them. Sayid sighed; the look on his face wasn't a friendly one.

"We had to come back"

Juliet frowned and looked to Sawyer, they weren't sure about what to say. After all the trouble on why they _had_ to leave now they come back saying they _had_ too.

"We have to get going" Juliet's eyes implored Sawyer to move, she wasn't a fan of wandering in the jungle at night. He nodded then looked back to the group "Y'all know yer way back ta the houses?"

Sayid frowned; they all shook their heads "Not exactly" Sawyer sighed, one of them would have to show them back but to stay alive in the jungle, you weren't meant to go alone.

"I'll go, don't worry about me"

She smiled at him, her hand resting upon his chest. Kate felt a pang of jealousy as she watched the interaction, she didn't know where it came from; she couldn't exactly say that she had been celibate either.

"You aint goin alone" he looked down to her and gave her a look not to be messed with; her cool smile brought one to his face. Sayid walked closer to them "I can help, if you'd like"

Juliet looked over to him then back at Sawyer, they were both weary to separate but they could trust him to handle himself "Yeah" she gave him a smile then pulled out another gun, handing it to him.

Sawyer smirked at her "Double the fun, double the pleasure right" she rolled her eyes then smiled at Sayid "Let's go" they started to walk through the clearing and back into the jungle, disappearing from sight.

"Let's move"

They all just blinked at Sawyer wondering what the rush was; he glared at them "Now" following him like sheep they set off back to the barracks. He grew impatient with Jack constantly staring at them.

"What is it doc?"

Jack blinked a few times then cleared his throat "Why are we moving fast, we have children with us you know" Sawyer rolled his eyes, obviously, he wasn't that dumb.

"Y'all can wait behind but I aint wanderin around the damn jungle when it's dark" he forced a smile then continued to walk. They all frowned between each other but continued to walk with him.

They reached the barracks at nightfall, the sun had almost set, and the jungle was engulfed in darkness. They stepped behind the concrete pylons and he entered the four digit number, activating the fence.

"What about Juliet and Sayid, dude?"

Sawyer faced Hurley and smiled "She's resourceful, no need ta worry" Kate flashed a glance towards him then looked down at Aarons sleeping face; the tone of his voice was sweet.

He nodded in the direction of the houses and began to walk; he began to think on where they could stay for the night until permanent residence could be established.

He fell back in the group and smiled at Sun, he knew how heartbroken Jin had been but she believed that he was dead, but now she'd find out the truth. "Hey sunshine... there's somethin ya need ta know"

She looked up at him sadly, she didn't want to come back here it caused too much pain but she had been threatened "What is that?" his hand rested on the bottom of her back and he smiled.

"Look over there"

She followed his line of vision and gasped, Jin was standing by one of the houses, his jaw also slack. She blinked a few times just to make sure that he was real then she walked faster to him, holding onto her daughter tightly.

He threw his arms around them and closed his eyes, tears trailed their way down Sun's face; she couldn't believe that he had been alive all this time. Sawyer smiled lightly and pointed to two of the houses.

"Y'all can pick between them for now... no one stays there..."

He turned around to see the three of them and Aaron looking at the houses he was pointing too. Sawyer patted Hurley's back and then he walked back to his house.

Hurley took Aaron from Kate and took him to their house for the night; Kate watched them walk off and smiled. Jack walked off to the other house and disappeared inside.

She pulled the sleeves of her coat over her hands and walked in the same path that Sawyer had taken; she climbed up the stairs and knocked lightly on the door.

After a moment the door swung open and he stared at her, no emotion on his face. She smiled lightly at him, hoping that he'd give her a chance to speak. He just stared at her, not saying anything.

He was actually surprised to see her standing at his door. Even though the file said that she broke things off with Jack, he thought she'd want to be with Aaron or just stay with the doc anyways.

"Can I come in?"

She looked to the ground then smiled shyly at him; he stepped backwards and let her come inside. She walked into the living room and rubbed her hands together, now that she was here she didn't know what to say.

He let himself look at her fully, her hair and been straightened and her freckles were hidden, he had to admit that he hated this look on her. Her messy hair and no makeup made her a natural beauty.

He sat down on the sofa; his legs spread wide, one of his arms across the back of the sofa. Kate looked to the ground and sat on the edge of the seat, her body turned towards him.

She sighed and looked at him "I found her... you're daughter"

Sawyer closed his eyes for a moment, he missed her, even though he had never met her but he had spent a long time thinking of what life could have been like if he had made it back and found her himself.

He nodded at her and she smiled at him, she could tell that he wanted nothing more than to make up for the past. She could tell by sitting with him here that he had changed for the better.

He had aged also, he was more tanned than before but the frown lines on his face were deep, his eyes tired "Why are you so scared of being in the jungle at night"

Great, she was only back five minutes and she was already interrogating him "What is it ya want?" her eyes widened at his tone, she thought he'd of been happy to see her, she was more than happy to see him again.

"I wanted to see you"

Her eyes turned emotional, she didn't want to be pushed away; she had spent the past three years longing for him. He looked at her and sighed, all he wanted to do was to take her in his arms.

He didn't want to put himself out there again, the last time it blew up in his face and she left for three years. She moved closer and placed her hand on his face, she licked her bottom lip then whispered

"I missed you so much... and I wouldn't let myself believe that you were dead"

Her voice was full of emotion; her eyes were glassy with tears. He looked at her sadly; he spent the first year thinking the same thing then the following two years trying to hate her for leaving and shacking up with the doc.

He tried to build a wall around his heart and if he let her back in the wall would break down and he would have to be in pain to see her spend her time with Jack, engagement ring or not.

"Go back to the doc"

He stood up and began to walk away; she stood up and walked after him, grabbing onto his arm and turning him around "James please talk to me" she looked at him sadly, had he really lost all his feelings for her whilst hers grew?

"He'll be waitin for ya"

Kate glared at him and pushed his shoulder "He's not the one I want to talk to" he rolled his eyes, oh the joys, she wanted to talk. She ran her hand up his chest and around the back if his neck.

"I've spent so long wanting to see you again... so don't push me away" she leaned up and brushed her lips against his "You're the one I want" she closed her eyes and pressed her lips to his.

He couldn't help but want to kiss her; he'd waited for so long to do it again so he closed his eyes and kissed her back. His tongue slid between her lips and massaged hers.

His fingers wound around her hair and he tipped her head backwards, giving him access to her throat. She closed her eyes and moaned softly, she almost forgot what he could do to her.

Her thumb ran over his cheek and she smiled, it felt right. Being back here and in his arms, it felt like everything was perfect. He only smiled down at her, not knowing what to say.

His hands ran up and down her back soothingly, he never thought that they'd come back. All the islanders assumed that they were happy with their farce of a life and would rather risk that.

Her thumb ran over his mouth and he kissed the pad of her thumb, she felt much better being in his arms. Lately all she done was be sad, everything with Jack hurt and she began to miss him even more.

She closed her eyes and kissed his chin then his mouth softly; she leaned into him and sighed. Sawyer rested his chin on the top of her head and she listened to his heartbeat, feeling completely safe.

--


End file.
